Home
by Indyanna
Summary: Bellatrix is sent to obtain information of Hermione's whereabouts. Bellatrix centred. Rating due to torture.


_A/N This is in response to The Fourth Black Sister's 101 Characters Challenge on the HPFC Forum. Thank you to my wonderful beta __**xakemii**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

**Warning: Torture ahead.**

* * *

I strode into the house flanked by two of my fellow Death Eaters, leaving a muddy foot print on their '_Home Is Where The Heart Is'_ welcome mat. Pointing my index finger upwards, I silently ordered them upstairs to get the disgusting Muggle couple. Silently I walked into the living room, slightly alarmed by a loud bark I turned around. With a flick of my wand the dog lay dead on the floor. _No need for stupid distractions_, I thought to myself.

I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. Azkaban had ravaged my looks. I looked as crazy as everyone thinks I am. My hair is unkempt like that Mudbloods, my eyes heavy lidded with dark circles, my cheekbones seemed to jut out of my deathly pale skin. No wonder people fear me. Bellatrix Lestrange is not one to be crossed.

I inspected the lounge quietly. Photos of the couple and their Mudblood daughter stood proudly on the mantelpiece and a large family portrait adorned the wall to my right. A painting hung on the opposite wall with a large bookshelf on the last wall, completing the lounge. I briefly walked into the dining room that housed a simple dining table with four seats and little else. Continuing, I walked into the kitchen. There were a few Muggle contraptions on the benches, as well as a fruit bowl.

Getting bored of my inspection I strode back into the lounge and sat myself on a grey armchair, waiting for my cronies to come back with the couple. I looked at their clock noting it was only 11 o'clock. _Knowing their kind they're sure to break easily, I'll be out of here by midnight, _I thought to myself, cackling. I started drumming my fingers on the arm of the chair becoming impatient, I started to stand until I heard shuffling coming down the stairs.

"Finally," I snapped at them.

"They put up a fight," Crabbe senior replied.

"Whatever, just take out their gags and put them on the couch," I barked.

Crabbe and Nott did as they were told, and then stood on either side of me. I stood, surveying the couple. _Good,_ I thought, _they look frightened. _I started to pace slowly in front of them, looking from one to the other.

"Where is your daughter?"

"W-w-what?" the female stuttered.

"I said, where is your daughter?"

"W-we don't know where she -" the male started to say.

"Do not waste my time you stupid Muggle, I asked you a simple question which I am _sure_ you know the answer to. Now, I'll ask nicely one more time. Where is your daughter?"

"We don't know," the woman replied in a shrill voice.

"That's too bad," I said. "_Crucio."_

The man writhed in pain, yelling out and falling to the floor. The woman fought against her bindings, crying uncontrollably. I stopped the curse, as well as my pacing.

Sneering at the couple, I said, "I'm losing my patience now. I have been patient and all I am asking is where your filthy Mudblood daughter is."

"Hermione wouldn't tell-" cutting the man off with a swift kick to his gut, I stepped over him and eyed his wife.

She was still crying but had managed to silence herself. I bent over so that I was eye level with her and started to speak.

"Well, if you don't know where your daughter is then do you know what she is doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't really-" I cut her off with a slap, ending her silent sobs as she started her hysterics again.

"See, now I know that you know _something_ about what she is doing. You used the word 'really' so you know something and you need to share it or your husband will die. Now, what is your daughter doing?"

"H-Hermione said something about a search, sh-she said she needed to go looking with those t-two boys," she said between sobs.

I motioned for Crabbe to set the male back on the couch and resumed my pacing.

"See, if you just give me the answers I want then you will both walk away with your lives. If you don't..." I trailed off, leaving their imaginations to wander. "Now, what is she searching _for?_"

"I-I don't," she starts, but seeing my arm move to my wand she rethinks. "W-wait, Hermione said it was f-for Harry. I d-don't know what they are searching f-for."

"When is she coming back?"

"S-she said -"

"Jean, stop!" the male suddenly yells, "Hermione said not to -"

"_Crucio!_" I cast at the man, "Do not interrupt your wife when she is saving your life. All I want are these answers and I'm gone. Simple as that."

"Jean, don't!"

"Now, when is she coming back?"

The wife had suddenly gone quiet, letting the tears flow freely down her face, she shook her head.

"When is she coming back?" I roared, outraged.

She shook her head again.

"So, you are going to lose your lives for your Mudblood daughter?"

The wife didn't bother to nod her head this time.

"So be it. _Crucio!_"

I looked from the crying wife to the dead-eyed husband. _This is a waste of my time_.

"I'll leave you to it. Do try to leave a mess. I want those blood traitors and Mudbloods to see what is waiting for them."

I storm out of the house, hearing the woman the screaming as I go.

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading


End file.
